1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of acute diseases or conditions, as from a sports injury, of the musculoskeletal system excluding fractures with magnetic field therapy. More specifically, the diseased organ is treated by being placed inside an annular coil driven by a pulsed DC voltage having a rectangular wave form pulsing at the rate of 1-30 pulse bursts per second producing a low intensity field.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
It has been recognized in the prior art that the application of a magnetic field to diseased organs can in some way improve the condition. An example is disclosed in the Kraus patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,151, which discloses the idea of imparting a low frequency AC source to a wound toroid into which an ailing limb is inserted. The imparted voltage creates a changing magnetic field. This treatment is coupled in Kraus with a galvanic action by means of plates disposed on either sides of the limb. A more recent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,181 to Shaloob et al, discloses treating a patient with a magnetic field created by rotating permanent magnets.
Other patents somewhat of interest to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,965 issued Nov. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,429 issued Jul. 19, 1988.